


What You Think Is Right May Not Always Be The Best Thing To Do

by Crystallise



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M, Re-Writing of the Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallise/pseuds/Crystallise
Summary: I rewrote Joseph's ending,because he deserves a better ending.





	What You Think Is Right May Not Always Be The Best Thing To Do

“This is where my life is and I need to do right by my family.” - Joseph’s expression turned sour, heartbroken as he said those words.

Malfurion was having a hard time believing what he just heard. 

“What? Why? What about the things he said on the boat, about finally seeing a path of happiness? Why would he…? Something must be wrong.” - He thought to himself, a shocked expression forming on his face.

“Forgive me.” - Joseph said, his eyes clearly averting Malfurion,as if he was not worthy of looking at him.

When he was about to walk away, a hand grabbed his wrist.

Malfurion’s hand.

He turned around to look at him, only to see a face of anger,with teeth clenched,like a beast baring its fangs.

“This isn’t right.” - The shorter man with eyes of emerald and raven-black hair finally snapped. - “And you know it.”

“Malfurion…” - Joseph couldn’t say anything else. His eyes started averting the other man once more.

“Are you really gonna force yourself into a life of misery?” - Malfurion continued. - “What about the things you said on the boat? About finding happiness? About not denying the things that make you happy?”

“I…” - Joseph remained speechless.

“Anyone in this bloody cul-de-sac can see that both you and Mary are miserable. Anyone can see that your marriage is loveless and unhealthy.”

“Think of your children! Do you really want them to grow up in an enviroment where their parents clearly hate each other?!”

The blonde man let out a small gasp.

There was a short pause.

“Think of little Christie.” - Malfurion said,now in a calmer tone. - “Do you really not want to see her smile again? Do you not want her,Christian,Chris and baby Crish to be happy? I don’t believe in God, but if he does exist, I’m sure he would want you to do the right thing.”

Joseph finally looked up,clenching his fist.  
“You’re right.” - Joseph admitted. - “You are so right.”

“I said I will focus on myself,on my own happiness,but I let some stupid, made up obligation blind me instead. Mary and the children, they deserve better, they deserve to be happy.”

“Joseph, remember what I said.” - Malfurion put his arms on Joseph’s shoulders. - “You deserve better. And I will always be there to support you, no matter what happens.”

“Thank you.” - The taller man smiled and embraced Malfurion,the other man more than happy to reciprocate the hug. - “Thank you so much.”

“I’m gonna go talk to Mary.” - said Joseph,letting go of the hug. - “Talk things through.”

“Of course.”

Joseph finally went on his merry way. Except….

He turned around one last time and with a smile,he said:

“Wait for me.”

Malfurion returned the smile.

“Always.”


End file.
